


Zdrowie i leczenie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Sick Mycroft, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



— Dokąd to?

Pytanie to zaskoczyło Mycrofta, gdy stał w drzwiach swojego mieszkania i właśnie miał przez nie wyjść. Ubrany w szary, trzyczęściowy garnitur i płaszcz, z parasolką w ręku, został przyłapany przez Gregory’ego.

— Czy ty próbujesz wyjść z domu? Kaszląc, ledwo oddychając z powodu kataru i z trzydziestoma dziewięcioma stopniami gorączki?

— Gregory…

— Natychmiast wracaj do łóżka.

—...Anglia mnie potrzebuje.

— Ja potrzebuję, żebyś przestał się wygłupiać! To jest po prostu dziecinne, nie spodziewałbym się tego po dorosłym, poważnym mężczyźnie. Nie słyszałeś, co mówił lekarz? Chcesz dostać zapalenia płuc? Anglia nie potrzebuje wydawać pieniędzy na twoje leczenie w szpitalu.

— Jestem ubezpieczony prywatnie.

— Guzik mnie to obchodzi. Ściągaj ten płaszcz. I garnitur też, przebierz się w piżamę. Wziąłeś proszki?

— Możesz sugerować mi pracoholizm, ale nie skrajne zidiocenie. Oczywiście, że wziąłem.

Holmes rzeczywiście czuł się paskudnie. Kaszel, katar, gorączka i w dodatku bolały go mięśnie. I głowa. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwo stał na nogach. Jego lekarz zdiagnozował grypę. No i co? To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy poszedł do pracy chory. Choć musiał przyznać, że to miłe, że Greg się tak troszczy. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo wcześniej nie miał nikogo, kto choćby odważyłby się powstrzymać go przed wykonywaniem obowiązków. Nawet Anthea, gdy widziała, że był chory, nic nie mówiła, tylko częściej przynosiła mu ciepłą herbatę.

Teraz detektyw ściągnął z niego płaszcz, odwiesił parasolkę, zaprowadził go do salonu i podał termometr i choć milczał, to cała jego postawa wyrażała irytację.

Po chwili urządzenie pokazało dwie kreski powyżej czterdziestu stopni Celsjusza i Gregory się zdenerwował.

— Do łóżka, jazda! Mam gdzieś twojego lekarza z prywatnej kliniki, zobaczysz, zadzwonię po Johna i jeśli trzeba będzie, to cię we dwóch spacyfikujemy. I jeszcze pozwolę opisać mu to na blogu! “ _Mój nieznośny szwagier, który przypadkiem jest rządem brytyjskim, woli wykończyć się w pracy, niż spokojnie odchorować grypę. A podobno jest najmądrzejszym człowiekiem w Anglii._ ”

— Zablokuję...mu stronę.

— O, słyszysz, jak mówisz? Ledwo zipiesz. Masz tu piżamę. Przebieraj się, zrobię ci herbaty, dostaniesz proszka na gorączkę i leżysz, dopóki nie spadnie. Żadnych protestów! Od nieleczonej grypy można dostać zapalenia serca, zapalenia opon mózgowych, przecież ja nie muszę ci tego mówić, bo sam doskonale to wiesz! Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty?!

— Przecież się przebieram.

Greg stał i patrzył jak jego ukochany zdejmuje garnitur i wkłada piżamę, po czym nie tyle kładzie się, co pada wyczerpany na łóżko. Greg podszedł, nakrył go kołdrą i powiedział, tym razem spokojnie i łagodnie:

— Martwię się, chyba potrafisz to pojąć. Wiem, że dla ciebie troska nie jest zaletą. Ale kocham cię, jak mógłbym się nie troszczyć? Nie ma żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałbyś się wykańczać w biurze. Zadzwonię zaraz do Anthei, ufasz jej w tylu kwestiach, nie wierzysz, że poradzi sobie bez ciebie przez tydzień?  — Greg dłonią przeczesał włosy Mycrofta. — Herbata, proszki i najlepiej by było, gdybyś się przespał. Obiecuję, że jak tylko poczujesz się trochę lepiej, jak tylko _ja_ uznam, że lepiej wyglądasz — przyniosę twój laptop. Może być?

— Może.

I Greg wyszedł. A Mycroft zanurzył się głębiej pod kołdrę, trochę zły, zmęczony i dziwnie szczęśliwy.


End file.
